A Wolfs Safe Haven
by KittenSeitz
Summary: A mysterious being enters Whiterun and is offered to becoming a part of the Companions. Confusion arises, secrets are kept and revealed, and questionable love begins to blossom. Everything is not what it seems. Farkas/Dragonborn Pairing PLEASE READ!
1. Ch 1 A Man In Ebony Appears

The sun was beginning to set upon Whiterun, the night would soon come to blanket all of Skyrim in its darkness. Though for now, rich colors of orange, reds and even pinks came to stain the sky. Tap, tap, tap… Hooves clomped against the ground as the rhythm of a trotting horse made its way towards the Whiterun stables. The horse was as black as the night sky, built for war with its rippling muscles. A long wavy mane and tail gave beauty to such a strong animal. A whiny escaped the horses lips as it saw the other horses at the stable, as if it was happy that it would have company for the night. The rider on top of the gallant beast was something to see. Heavy ebony amour gleamed from the neck to the feet of the rider. Though covering the face of this mysterious person was a mask. It seemed to be almost a bronze color with a red tinge to it. It covered the face of the being completely, only small slips were for the eyes and mouth while black straps secured it to a modified ebony helmet that had the front taken out. The rider came to dismount the steed. Amour clang as steps were being taken on the ground as the being placed the black mare within a stall. Something had caught the mysterious person's attention. Approaching the being was a man with long brown hair and full facial hair.

"My good friend are you visiting Whiterun for the night?" The newcomer came to question. This man was the stable owner who also attended to the horses of travelers when they rested within the city. In comparison to the mysterious traveler the stable owner was taller and seemed to have more bulk to him. The traveler nodded. Metal lightly scraped upon metal as this motion was made.

"Yes, I actually ran into some people earlier, helped them dispatch a Giant that was causing some trouble. They pointed me in this direction. I hope you don't mind taking care of Beauty. She can be a bit timid at times so if she shy's away from you it is simply just her nature." Spoke the traveler. The voice that came from the being was deep, husky and slightly muffled; it was very masculine, signifying the short being was in fact a male. There seemed to almost be an echo to the words of the masked traveler. It seemed to almost startle the stable keeper.

"I can assure you that she will be taken care of well. And aye, she is a beauty indeed. There is always room at the Bannered Mare sir." The friendly yet husky voice of the stable keeper was welcomed by the traveler. Though the expression on the face of the stable keeper was one of question. Surely this person was a odd one.

"Let me give you some coin for your troubles, it is the least I could do." Spoke the masked traveler once more. The voice was one that took a little bit of getting use to. The traveler approached the man, closing the distance between them more. The traveler's ebony amour seemed to move back and forth a bit against the stomach of the man, as if the amour wasn't properly fitted and had extra room in that one area. The traveler took smooth strides and held a good posture, standing tall for being one that was on the shorter side. The stable hand gladly accepted the small coin purse given to him. Usually he was never tipped by travelers.

"Thank you kind sir."

"Haven, you can call me Haven." replied the traveler in his husky voice. The masked traveler who introduced himself as 'Haven' walked back to his steed. Undoing the cinch of the saddle Haven took the liberty of untacking his own mare. Gently smoothing his hand along the coat of the black steed and being sure not to make any sudden movements which may in turn make his steed shy from him. With the tack neatly readied Haven turned it over to the able hand where he would store it accordingly.

"Say, have you heard of the Dragonborn?" Asked the stable hand who had introduced himself as Skulvar. Haven came to nod his armoured head. "I have heard tales, though none that are recent." He spoke formally. It had been months since Alduin had fallen. Skyrim was more peaceful now though at the loss for something else.

"Aye, The Dragonborn has not been found yet I presume. It's a shame, So much thanking should have been done, but with the disappearance right after the fall of the world eater, such things have never been done… It seems things have died down and soon the Dragonborn will be another legend." Spoke Skulvar once more. Haven nodded once more. Turning to begin to follow the path with the stable keeper at his side. "I believe becoming a legend would be more then satisfying for the Dragonborn."

Haven replied as the two came to part ways. It seemed as if the stable master warmed up to the odd looking traveler. Haven kept his pace as he approached the Whiterun gates, nodding to the guards as he passed by. Twin ebony swords were secured on each side of him. Daylight was being lost quickly and Haven's body was becoming weak with fatigue from hauling around such heavy amour and stressing the muscles on top of that. His thighs in particular had become a bit stiff. His thoughts came across the group of people he had come across today. Impressed with his performance they had suggested that he would drop by their home to talk about joining their 'family'. Haven considered this, most likely he would end p giving it a shot provided these people didn't pry at him to much. The Bannered Mare was welcoming. In truth this was not the first time Haven had been in Whiterun. Ten gold was paid and a room was his for the night. Simply retiring to the room rather then spending the night drinking Haven closed the door of his room and locked it.


	2. Ch 2 A Man In Ebony Joins

The night had passed quickly, Haven had only needed a few moments to fall asleep and have the night pass by in a matter of minutes. Daylight had returned, bringing the singing birds along with the villagers with its warmth. Fully armoured from head to toe the mysterious man Haven had left the Bannered Mare, slowly he took short steps as his eyes scanned the town around him in depth, the buildings, the shops, and the people. They all seemed happy, and at peace. Some people came to look at the man, He was short and heavily armoured from head to toe, little to say was that not every traveler looked quite like him. Perhaps he stuck out to much. Haven tried to come off as non-hostile as he could. After all he didn't need people becoming suspicious of him. It would only turn into a bother.

Metal clinked against the ground as Haven took each step. If his memory served him right he was on the right path to Jorrvaskr. The building where the Companions stayed in. The mead hall came into his view and for a moment he paused. Thinking over about the offer he was given. Haven wasn't one for attention so would he go back on his word on giving the Companions a shot? No, Haven wasn't that kind of person. Taking another step ahead Haven begun to take the road down the path of the Companions. One that will never be unturned again…

Only inches away from the door Haven could already hear the sounds of steel against steel and grunts of struggle. It sounded like there was a fight going on, or perhaps a simple spare. Haven let himself into the building, to his surprise it was rather vacant with a few members here and there, sitting down for a quiet drink. It seemed as if the spare she had heard and was still hearing was taking place outside on the other side of the building. Training perhaps?

Haven scanned the area, soon settling his gaze upon a older looking woman who was seated not to fare from him. The other men in the room glanced over at Haven. The men were also covered in heavier armour. However their faces were shown and most of them had amour that was made of fur and steel.

"May I help you?" asked the older woman politely. Haven came to nod at her.

"I'm looking for the leader here. I was told to meet with him." Haven replied as calmly as he could.. Though his voice always seemed frightening with the deep tone and the underlying echo like distortion every time he spoke. The woman seemed un-phased by this however. If only more people could be like this…

"Ah yes yes. Downstairs, the last room down the hall." She spoke to Haven, a smile that was gentle settled upon her lips as she pointed towards a set of stairs for him to take. Nodding in thanks to the woman Haven paced past her to only bounce down those very stairs and walk down the decorated hall. Around him was colors of red and gold. They seemed rather warm and welcoming. Though Haven did not pay to much attention to the decorations. His eyes came to focus on two figures just down that very hall. Both seemed to be murmuring to each other, growing quiet as Haven appeared.

Sitting on Haven's left was a young man who's stature was bigger then Havens. From his shoulders down he was covered with amour. His hair was as dark as the night, swept back a bit and was more on the mid length level. Dark war paint seemed to be smudged around his eyes. Haven took a more closer look at the finer details of his amour. There were the faces of wolves on parts such as his chest plate and belt, his shoulder pads were quite large, making him seem more bulky then he really was. This man before Haven seemed to take care of himself and take time to put some effort into keeping his appearance neat. On Haven's right was a older man. Age has taken a hold of his face with the present of wrinkles. A thick beard covered his face, having quite a bit of length to it, and it was grey in color. This man to wore amour that was very similar to the young man sitting across from him. His blue eyes locked upon Haven. He would guess that this older man would be the one known as Kodlak who soon came to speak with a voice of the wise and calm.

"A stranger comes to our hall?"

Haven did not hesitate to speak about why he was here.

"I'm here to join the companions." He stated simply. The two men before him seemed a little suspicious of the voice Haven had along with the full body amour and mask. Kodlaks eyebrow rose at Haven.

"What is your name?" Kodlak asked. Haven nodded slightly. "My name is Haven. I would really like to join." He said in a calm tone.

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you." He spoke while the man who sat across from him remained seated and quiet. Haven hesitated before stepping closer. He seemed a bit uneasy as Kodlak ran his gaze up and down the small stature haven had. A beckoning of the hand was given to Haven to come closer, thus he obeyed and leaned in. Kodlak didn't seem to pry at why Haven was dressed as he was, though he looked at him with observing eyes, which soon locked upon Haven's own gaze through the small slits for eyeholes, seeing traces of color. Many have said you could see the soul of a person through their eyes. Kodlak fell silent and leaned back in his chair. The small traces of a smile came upon his lips.

"Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?" The voice of the younger man caught Haven off guard. It was clear by the tone of his voice that he was sceptical of the masked Haven.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." Spoke Kodlak in a more stern tone of voice. Haven tried not to laugh. He liked this Kodlak, oh ya, he was seeming like quite the guy; and humble at that for not taking the title of 'master'.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." Vilkas grumbled. It was obvious that he didn't trust the person whose face he could not see. Though it seemed as if he tried to keep his voice as calm and free from any angered tone.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and woman come to us to seek fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart." It was a noble thing to have been said. This Kodlak seemed all up for a new member. Perhaps they have lost a few over time and were in need for fresh blood. Though in all fairness… It was risky to just let anyone in without knowing much about them.

"And their arm…" Added in Vilkas, accepting that Kodlak would not have his decision swayed. Kodlak smiled slightly.

"Of course. How are you in battle boy." asked the elder man. A smile had formed beneath the mask of Haven which was unable to be seen by the two men.

"I can handle myself." Haven said rather confidently. Kodlak same to nod. The smile on his face fell as he came to speak to Haven once more.

"That may be so… This is Vilkas. He will test your arm… Vilkas. Take him out to the yard and see what you can do." Kodlaks voice seemed more gruff then before… Vilkas then stood up, taller then Haven was as he came to guide him out to the yard out back….


	3. Ch 3 A Test

Vilkas seemed to be in a rush as he paced himself towards the exit leading to the training area out back. Perhaps Vilkas had better things to do rather then observe some newcomer. Though with the pace he walked at, Haven soon found himself almost having to break into a jog in order to keep up with the taller man. The sounds of a brawl had caught Haven's attention. Looking to the other end of the house Haven saw a friendly brawl between two members. It seemed to have drawn a crowd as the two brawlers trained. Vilkas shifted his gaze to look at the fight momentarily before he pushed the door open. Perhaps he would make things end quickly so that he could watch the fight himself.

Haven followed right after, making his way past the old wooden doors and out into the sunlight outside. Around him were various tables scattered here and there, while further down was a training area filled with dummies and room for sparing matches before you hit the wall that surrounded the city. Vilkas walked into the open area, kicking up a bit of dust in the process. Haven stepped down after Vilkas. For some reason there was tension in the air around him. Vilkas stared at the masked man before him. It was clear that he wasn't to fond of this man. After all, he couldn't even see Haven's face.

"The old man said to have a look at you… So, lets do this." Said Vilkas. Haven went to reach down for his twin ebony blades, however he hesitated and lowered his hands. Perhaps this would be a fist fight. Haven with blades never ended well. However he was calm which would mean that he would have better self control. Vilkas saw the hesitation and reluctance to draw the blades. A small smile came upon his face. Was this stranger underestimating him? Haven took a close look at Vilkas. He looked professional and well kept. He kept his hair nice and neat and his face was rather handsome…

"Just throw a few swings so I can see your form. Don't worry. I can take it." Vilkas said in a way that would suppose ably reassure Haven about this fight. This snapped Haven out of his small trance of observing Vilkas's handsome face. Vilkas was rather confident in himself. With his words holding that confident tone of voice, Haven came to draw his blades slowly. For the sake of himself and Vilkas, this spar better be only a couple of swigs. Because for Haven, a battle could start out of a simple spar like this. There was a chance that Haven would get lost within a spare and go out into a frenzy. Though, hopefully Vilkas wouldn't have to find out about that little habit of Haven's.

"Alright, if you say so." Haven's deep echoing voice sounded out, which caught the attention of a few others within the training field. Haven held both his blades in a loose grip with the sharp edges facing towards him meaning that if he hit Vilkas the would act like a blunt object rather then cut him. Haven swung his arms back and forth to loosen up the muscles then twirled the blades over the backs of his hands to only catch them with a firm grip. Vilkas came to draw his blade and widen his stance to brace himself; readying his shield.

Haven sprung ahead with his right blade coming down into a downwards diagonal slash. Vilkas crouched and rose his shield. However Haven expected this action so the moment that his blade clashed against Vilkas's shield, Haven put his strong suit into action; his speed.

He pivoted on the balls of his feet and shifted his weight back. Twirling around Vilkas's side to drag the back of his left blade against the side of Vilkas's amour before he was directly behind Vilkas, pointing his right blade to his back. Though Haven hesitated thinking that it would be enough, Vilkas spun around, brining his blade in a great downwards slash with a lot of force behind it. Haven crouched and sprung back, avoiding the blade in a nick of time considering he knew that he would be unable to block such a blow. Vilkas then straitened up his posture. His pale blue eyes locked upon Haven. He sheathed his blade. The remnants of a feint smile came upon his face. However he didn't want Haven to see that.

"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy." Vilkas said, giving his analysis. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us new blood. So you so what we tell you." He said with a cocky tone of voice, holding his blade out to Haven. "Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more then you are." The small man grabbed the blade, holding his tongue in the process before his eyes watched Vilkas go back into Jorrvaskr.

"Nice ass." Haven thought to himself, a small laugh left his lips, which sounded rather demonic.

It would have been helpful if Vilkas would have explained where Eorlund exactly was. A small groan of annoyance left the lips of the masked man. It was sure an annoyance indeed. He then thought to himself. 'Up to Eorlund… Up to Eorlund… Up…" Haven looked around, taking a full turn around to observe the area more. His eyes locked upon a stony area that had a stone statue of a large bird, perhaps a eagle. Smoke was coming off of that area. Perhaps the companions had their own forgery up there.

Haven came to put two and two together and began to follow the path way near that area, going up the stone stairs while the other companions around him followed Vilkas into Jorrvaskr. It seemed that they weren't to comfortable around Haven quite yet. Though Haven only expected that. When the path came to split Haven followed the path to his right which lead him up a flight of stone stairs. He was right, the companions had their own forgery. Pots were burning around the edges, giving warmth and light. Right near the forgery was a grindstone for sharpening weapons. Though this smithing area wasn't complete it had the basics. Haven locked his eyes upon the older looking man that was standing near the grindstone. His hair was long along with his beard, unkempt and white in color. His amour seemed to be made of leather and bared the majority of his chest. Strapped to his side was a large sword.

Haven came to approach this man, figuring it was who Vilkas wanted to give his sword to. If not Haven would simply ask where to go.

"Vilkas sent me with his sword." Haven informed the older man, who looked upon Haven rather strangely.

"I guess you're the newcomer then." The man spoke to Haven rather calmly.

"Does Vilkas always send the newcomers on errands?" Haven asked the man. Eorlund came to laugh a bit to himself.

"Oh, don't worry to much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it." Eorlund told Haven, being sure to let him know it was not a big deal, more of an annoyance then anything actually.

"And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions." Eorlund added on.

Haven came to roll his eyes, so Vilkas was just being an asshole because he could in his opinion.

"Someone has to be in charge though." Haven stated. He never had heard of a group of people like this who didn't have some sort of leader or someone in charge. Eorlund came to hesitate for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor."

Haven had no idea who the Ysgramor was, but he didn't really care to be honest.

"Kodlak is the Harbringer, and he's a sort of advisor for the whole groups, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own."

Haven nodded, letting Eorlund know that he understood what he meant.

"I'll need to be going." Haven said, pivoting on the balls of his feet to walk down the path.

"Wait! I have a favour to ask." Eorlund called out. How odd, he was now going to tell him to do something right after he was told not to always do what he was told. Though Haven figured it would be a simple favour and wouldn't be a burden. After all Haven wasn't that big of an asshole.

"What is it?" Haven asked Eorlund.

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning ad I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me." He said, picking of the shield from the stone ledge in front of him. Haven took the shield from Eorlund. "I'm be happy to lend a hand." He said as friendly as that deep voice of his could. It would be a good thing to get some credit within the companions. Especially since the members seemed a bit uneasy around him. Though Haven couldn't blame them. People judged on what was on the outside, and Haven was like a demon himself. His stature maybe small but he was armoured in ebony amour and the mask on his face covered his head completely. On top of that when he spoke his voice was deep and almost threatening, being distorted to a small echo underlying his words.

Eorlund seemed grateful to say the least. With that, Haven walked down the path, past the empty training area and back into Jorrvaskr. The old building was warm and lighten up by candles and the burning fire place right in the middle of the building. The smell of leather was in the air. However to Haven's surprise there were not that man people in the building. Perhaps they went on a mission or went somewhere else in Whiterun. Regardless, there were only a few people sitting at the tables enjoying their mead. Haven paused, there was a bit of awkwardness creeping over him. He had thought Aela would have been in the building but she was no where in sight. Haven slowly stepped down the steps to the middle of the house.

"Aye, you're the new blood aren't you?" A voice called out, catching Haven's attention. His gaze came to lock upon a man who was enjoying a bottle of mead at the far end of the table. He bore a striking resemblance to Vilkas, though his amour was different and his voice didn't hold as much of an accent to it. He had a similar face, a square jaw with a bit of stubble along his face. War paint around his eyes were smudged down along to the tops of his cheeks. His hair was a bit on the long side, unkempt and a bit shaggy. His overall stature was bulkier then Vilkas, having large but not overly bulging muscles.

"And you are..?" Haven's voice was collected as a small smile came upon the face of the man who looked like Vilkas.

"The name's Farkas."

"Haven…"

Farkas seemed to be more friendly then his brother. It was obvious to see that the two were twins… And that Farkas got the compassion out of the two.

"I saw you're short test with Vilkas. I have to say, what you lack in stature you obviously make up for in speed." He complimented Haven. Under the mask would have been a smile. Haven kept his gaze locked upon the friendly smile of Farkas's handsome face.

"Would you care to join me? I would like to get to know our future Shield Brother." He invited. Well it was nice to see that not all the companions didn't fully judge on what was on he outside. It seemed that they thought Haven was to different and were almost scared of him. Though Haven actually didn't mind that when it came down to it. In fact he wanted that reaction from people at first.

"Afraid I can't. I have to give this shield to Aela. Do you know where she is?" Haven asked, despite how much he would like to sit down and get to know more about his new home.

"She's downstairs. I'll be here when you're done, so if she doesn't give you anything to do come join me." Farkas said warmly.

Nodding slightly Haven made his way down to the other end of the house and down the flight of stairs to find Aela.


	4. Ch 4: Friendly Faces

Haven entered the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. He peeked in each room before he came across where Aela was, the sound of footsteps sounded from the stairs. Aela was talking with one of the companions he had seen with her before. His left eye was completely white and there was a few scars on his face. The two appeared to talk about hunting together. Though, once Aela saw Haven in the door she came to spit out the words. "Out with it."

"I have your shield." Haven said simply. Her face came to brighten up upon the words.

"Ah! Good. I've been waiting for this. Wait… I remember you. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess." She said, the two had first met the other day when Haven helped them dispatch a roaming giant that was causing some trouble.

"You know this whelp? I hear he was training with Vilkas out in the yard today." The man by Aela spoke. Aela seemed to be ready to laugh at the thought.

"Ah yes, I heard you gave Vilkas quite the thrashing."

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." The man spoke quickly.

"So do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" She asked, her eyes locked upon Haven.

"I don't care for boasting…" Haven said in a low voice. If there was one thing about Haven it was that he was modest. Aela has a small smile come to her face. And she came to cross her arms over her chest.

"Ah, a man who lets his actions speak for him. I know there was something I liked about you." She came to pause, brining her right arm to rest upon her hip.

"Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head." Aela said.

"Farkas!" The man near Aela called out sternly. The sound of metal amour clanging against itself was heard as the quickened steps came near the group.

The man from before approached them. Well it seemed as if the two would be able to sit down together for a bit after all.

"Did you call me?" He asked in a calm yet stern voice. Haven kept his eyes locked on Farkas, observing the man from head to toe since he was standing.

"Of course we did Ice brain." Aela said with a bit of a cocky tone of voice to her. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep." She ordered. Aela seemed like a strong woman. It was good, though she must have worked hard to get where she was. Female warriors were always criticized and looked down upon as the weak and inferior of people.

"New-blood? Ah, follow me." A small smile came upon Farkas's face as the two had introduced themselves not that long ago. Haven stepped ahead until he was right beside the bigger man, Though Farkas took the lead, falling silent until they were a little ways away from the room Aela and the other man were in.

"Aela and Skjor like to tease me… But they're good people." He said simply as if it did not bother him. Perhaps he was use to it. "They challenge us to be our best." Haven fell silent as he understood where Farkas was coming from.

"It's nice to have a … erm, new _face _around. It gets kinda boring around here." Haven laughed softly to himself at Farkas's pause before saying 'new face', considering Haven's face was concealed.

"I hope we keep you." Farkas continued. Haven wasn't going to lie. But he was taking a liking to Farkas already. Especially compared to his brother Vilkas. Haven didn't hate Vilkas or anything, it was just that cocky underlying attitude of his that Haven was disliking.

"The corner's up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired." Farkas said, opening the door that was right across from the door leading to the flight of stairs.

"vlma will keep this place clean. She always has." He said, stopping in the room. Haven tilted his head slightly to the side. Farkas didn't turn around quite yet so his eyes trained up and down the back of the man.

"Nice ass as well." Haven thought to himself. A small smirk laid behind the mask that covered his face.

"Alright here you are." Farkas said, coming to turn around, snapping Haven back to reality.

"Looks like the others are eager to meet you." Farkas continued. Haven laughed to himself. Yea, so eager that they tend to stay away from him. Or perhaps they were going to suck up to him if Kodlak didn't say something to the others.

"If you're ever looking for work, come to me or Aela. Once you've made a name for yourself you can talk to Skjor or Vilkas, they'll have something for you to do." Farkas had a small smile come back on his face. Haven and him could hear remnants of Skjor and Aela's conversation down the other end of the hall.

"Welcome to the companions." Farkas said rather formally. His smile was warm and welcoming. Haven liked that.

"So you have work for me already?" Haven asked. Farkas nodded. "Mhm, Though lets first sit down upstairs like before. There is no need to rush for this job." Haven hesitated. Though he soon gave in to Farkas's warm smile. "Alright."

The two walked up the stairs, and came to sit at the edge of the long table. Haven laid back in his chair, it was actually good to get off his feet and lay back for once. Farkas came to grab a bottle of mead in his hand, taking a quick swig of it before holding it out to Haven. "Want some?"

Haven paused for a moment. "I'm fine. I don't want to go through the trouble of removing this." He said calmly. Was Farkas trying to get him to take his mask off? Well that wasn't going to happen so easily.

"Then why wear that if it is such a hassle for you?" Farkas laughed softly to himself. The environment of Jorrvaskr was now warming and more welcoming to Haven. Though Haven didn't want to relax completely. Letting his guard down could result in some bothersome events.

"I wear it for obvious reasons." Haven spoke out. Farkas furrowed his brows and leaned ahead, resting his elbows on the table. "What are you hiding?" He asked in a more serious voice. Haven groaned in annoyance, he didn't like to get picked at like this, the only reason that he did not snap at Farkas was because that charming smile of Farkas's caught Haven.

"I'm not hiding anything of importance." He said sternly back at Farkas.

"Let me guess. Some misfortune happened. Do you have a nasty scar you don't wish to bare?"

Haven paused, only to come to let out a deep sigh, his eyes came to look up at the room over them.

"You could say that. You could say that it would shock you. Like any other person I have my reasons for doing what I do. Not like I'm hell reincarnated. But.. Lets talk about something else, I don't like talking about this stuff. If this constant… I might end up finding myself leaving Whiterun to be on my own again." Haven said. It was obvious that he was upset over talking about himself like this.

Farkas tensed up. A bit of regret had washed over the man.

"So… What do you want to talk about then?" He questioned Haven thinking that he would pick another touchy subject if it was up to him.

"Hmm.. Well, the Dragonborn. Have you heard anything about her?" Haven came to ask.

"Ah, not recently it seemed that overtime the Dragonborn has become yet another legend." Farkas said, shrugging. It had been months since the disappearance of the Dragonborn.

"I heard the same thing the other day. I'd like to think she's still out there watching over Skyrim in silence." Haven spoke calmly. Farkas's charming smile fell.

"I don't know what to think of the Dragonborn. I remember the rumours of the Dragonborn being the leader of the Dark brotherhood. I don't know much about the Dark brotherhood, but I do know they are nothing but murderers." Farkas grumbled out to Haven. Farkas didn't like that those assassins were nothing but cold blooded killers by what he has heard. Haven tensed up and fell silent for a few moments.

"But the Dragonborn did save us from the dragons no? Not all about her must be bad." Haven said, turning his gaze to Farkas. A small sigh had left his lips.

"I suppose you're right, rumours aren't always true as well. I wish the Dragonborn didn't disappear. I've wanted to meet her to be honest." Farkas admitted. Haven fell silent once more. It seemed that Farkas didn't take to much to change his opinion on certain things. Well, at least he wasn't hard headed in that aspect.

"I feel you. I think the Dragonborn has done both good and bad, She is human after all. I want to meet her as well. I actually want to look and find the Dragonborn." Haven spoke out calmly to Farkas. He seemed to relax around the man, even if it was only a little bit.

"I heard that the Dragonborn is a true gift to Skyrim from the gods themselves." Spoke a man who came to sit down beside Haven and Farkas. He seemed to be a bit older and was balding on the top of his head. The rest of his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His name was Brill.

Farkas nodded at Brill. "Aye, I heard that despite her looks she is quite strong." Farkas added in.

"Not only that but she has the beauty of the goddesses. Truly!" Brill said, taking a drink from a new bottle of mead.

Farkas and Haven looked at Brill in confusion, almost speechless. "You've seen the Dragonborn?" Questioned Farkas. Brill nodded. "Aye, it was long ago but I saw her head up to Dragonreach. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in Skyrim, truly a gift from the gods!"

"Oh ya? What does she look like?" Questioned Farkas teasingly and in disbelief.

"First thing I noticed was that she has really long golden hair. Down to her waist. She was also quite the curvy lass at that."

Little to say, men would be men. Brill seemed to warm up to Haven as the three continued their small talk about old battle tales, funny events and their most favourite battle experiences. Haven then sat up in his chair, almost forgetting he had something to do.

"Ey, Farkas. About that job you had for me." Farkas, half drunk turned to look at Haven. "Aye. We've gotten a letter about someone needing some muscle right here in Whiterun Hold. I don't know what the fight is about, and that's not our business anyway. We just need you to go out there, look tough… Which shouldn't be a problem, and scare these milk drinkers into submission." Farkas had given Haven the letter with who needed a licking and where he needed to go to. Haven lightly laughed _milk drinker? how drunk was Farkas? _

"_No more then that! I don't want to hear about a killing, understand?" Farkas said, his voice sounded more gruff. Brill only came to laugh, banging his bottle against the table as he set it down. _

"_Farkas, trying to sound tough. Hahaha, we all know you're a big softy at heart." Brill laughed out, only to receive a glare from Farkas in return. _

"_Go. bring honour to yourself, and the Companions!" Farkas called out as Haven was leaving Jorrvaskr. Brill was like a echo, shouting out "For the companions!" right after Farkas. Haven shook his head, laughing to himself softly. These people were quite the characters indeed. Perhaps joining the companions would be a good thing for Haven after all. _


	5. Ch 5 A Short Mission

Thanks for those who read. Reviews would be welcome. This is my first fan fiction ever so don't be to harsh. I fixed the bold stuff from the other chapters. So stay tuned please!

Dusk had already set upon Skyrim. Haven was surprised on how much time had passed by. Well it seemed as if time flies when your having fun. Haven looked at the letter Farkas had given him. Here he thought that he needed to go to a building inside of Whiterun, instead he was suppose to head out to a farm. Well, no matter, Haven would head over there to get things done as fast as he could. It was nice to have a job and something to do rather then aimlessly roam around like he had been doing for the longest time. Cling cling cling. Haven's amour shifted as he kept moving down the pathway to the large gates of Whiterun, past the gates and down the flights of stairs that twisted down to the stables. In all honesty, Haven was lazy to walk to the farm and he didn't want to arrive there to late that the doors would be locked on him.

Thus he would take Beauty for a spin. Sure enough the black mare was waiting for him already saddled. Haven came to mount the mare and lead her into a trot down the stone path which curved around to lead into various farming area's until he reached the Battle-Born farm. The woman he was suppose to talk to, Gwendolyn, was there out working in a garden. Haven scanned her from top to bottom. It was clear that she was judging him by his appearance. The woman had medium length golden hair and facial features that were rather close together.

"I've been sent to resolve a dispute." Haven said to the woman. She furrowed her brows at him trying to figure out what he was hiding under the amour.

"You can't scare me into submission. Lets go!" She called out in a threatening tone and lunging at Haven immediately. Wow, this woman was a real brute, swinging her fists around in a frenzy without no real form. Haven quickly shifted form the side to avoid her. His hand wrapped tightly around her arm as his feet came to kick the back of her knee, forcing her to hit the ground as it threw her off balance. Haven twisted her arm around her back, causing the woman to gasp out in pain. Haven's free hand gripped the hair of the woman and pulled her head back. Haven was armoured and he wasn't going to beat a woman with fists when she would be unable to do any damage at all. On top of that, it didn't take long for her to submit. She was more talk then action after all.

"You're tougher then you look. You got me, fair and square." she grunted. Seriously? Tougher then he looked? Size wasn't everything. Ironic on how people were staying away from him just earlier today.

"You know what you need to do." Haven said to the woman before he mounted Beauty once more and went back to Jorrvaskr.


End file.
